Soaping Bubbles
by MS
Summary: AU, SxS... Sakura spends the afternoon soaking in the tub recuperating from a bug. Syaoran later joins her, the ultimate outcome reviving all of her senses. Adult situations and lemon [follows Managing Time].


MS 

This could be considered in the same timeline as Managing Time. It occurs a couple of months after it, as the relationship between Sakura and Syaoran has progressed steadily as time passes.

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters… everything else is mine.

-

-

**Soaping Bubbles**

-

"Beautiful," Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear as she laid over the spread of the massive bed that occupied his bedroom. She still looked as pale and sick as she had the day before, assuring him that the malady that she had been exposed to hadn't actually finished its course.

Syaoran sighed as he placed his palm once again over her forehead, shifting it from side to side to see if she was sporting a fever. Not feeling any change from the last time he had done it when he had woken up, he merely tried to get her attention again.

He had the last final of the semester in an hour and needed to leave the apartment for school. He didn't wish for her to wake and call for him when he would be out of the place in one of her disorienting awakenings.

"Sakura," he called her, lightly pressing his lips to hers as she fidgeted as the noise started to filter in. She grunted as her hand came to the side of her face as her eyes opened groggily.

"What do you want?" She asked as soon as his face came into focus and the revolting feeling in her stomach returned in full measure.

Syaoran chuckled at her response, not taking offence to the very unwanted greeting. "I have to go to school for my last final, remember?" He tried to read her eyes as she processed the information. "I should be back in less than two hours if all goes well."

"Right," she muttered as her eyes closed and she gulped down the desire to throw up once again. She hadn't actually eaten anything substantial in the last 24 hours, so even if she had the reflex to, she knew that she had nothing in the recess of her body to puke.

Knowing that he had been dismissed, Syaoran left the apartment quietly, telling himself to remember to pick up a couple of stomach pain pills that would help her out in his way back.

* * *

Syaoran entered his apartment, a bag from the closest RX store hanging over his arms. Flakes of snow stuck to his every piece of clothing, as well as his hair as the storm continued its course in the outside world.

He crossed the doorway, shivering slightly at the drastic change on temperature, feeling each of the flakes in his hair melting and absorbed by his cranium. He focused on the noises coming from each room, discerning if Sakura had actually gotten up from the bed. Two hours had passed since he'd left, the clocks coming closer toward one in the afternoon.

He walked toward his bedroom, finding her prone figure still lying in the same position, only with her arms straining against the sheets and her eyes open.

"Sakura?" He announced himself gaining her attention. "Do you need something?"

"I need to use the bathroom," she complied, her eyes darting toward the doorway that led to the bathroom. "But I can't seem to get my body to work properly."

"It's because you haven't actually eaten anything for more than a day. All you've had are liquids and mainly just water." Syaoran took off his coat and brushed his pants, trying to get as much of his wet attire under control so that he could carry her.

"Here," he slipped his arms under her shoulders and her knees and cradled her to his chest. He walked slowly to the bathroom making sure that she wouldn't get dizzy from the sudden movements that she was undertaking.

Her head was against his neck, an arm hanging by the side as she let him take her to the destination. She was sure that the worst had already passed, but until she actually had something to eat, her body was not going to respond to her commands as it usually did.

He set her gently on her feet, her hands grasping the corner of the sink to steady herself. "Could you get me something to drink?" She asked him, her mouth dry and rasp.

"Are you going to be alright alone?" He let go of her arms to see how steady on her feet she actually was and promptly complied when she walked a few paces to the toilet while grasping the edges of her shirt.

He entered the room again after hearing the flush and the sink water running. "Here," he led her back to the bedroom and helped her sit on a corner.

"Wonderful," she said as she finished the last drops of the drink. "It's been a while since I've had any lemonade." The sweet and tart taste of the drink completely subsiding the gagging reflex that still lingered from the night before.

"I think it supposedly helps in this situation," Syaoran climbed into the bed and reclined her frame over his. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah," she closed her eyes again, her strength still low from the sickness. "But I really need to take a bath." She informed him as she wrinkled her nose at what she had glimpsed of her appearance in the bathroom mirror.

"I could fill the bathtub for you," Syaoran recalled the bath oil and the scented candles that she had given him to relax a few months before that were still unused under the bathroom sink.

The tub in his apartment was bigger than average, so filling it up would submerge her body and relax her once again. One of the greatest things that his apartment had was the huge bathroom that it possessed. It sometimes paid to have the money to afford such commodities.

"That would be heaven," she responded. Syaoran stood from his position and left the room to prepare the bathroom. The sound of running water perked her attention. Syaoran returned barely a minute later to lead her back to it.

"I lit some candles and placed the oils and the bubble bath liquid in the running water." Sakura walked beside him, but with a much brighter appearance.

Her eyes lingered over the bubbles that spread over the surface as they entered the bathroom once again. She happily flicked the t-shirt she had been wearing over her shoulder, letting it land over Syaoran's head. He chuckled at her desperation for the water.

She took off her panties, letting them trail to her knee. She leaned downwards, grasping his arm as she tried to untangle the object from her feet.

She stepped away from it, coming closer to her reward. She walked in, and with his help sat down and let the water embrace her body. She dunked down, her hair soaking as the bubbles formed once again over the surface.

"Thank you," she looked to him with gratitude and love. There was nothing better in the world than having the person you cared about care for you in your hour of need.

"No problem love," Syaoran placed a kiss over her forehead and picked the discarded items to place them inside the basket that held the clothing needed to be washed that day. "I'll make you some light soup to eat later when you're done. Just call me if you need anything."

Her satisfactory smile was his answer as she closed her eyes to rest. Containing a yawn, Syaoran prepared himself for the activity ahead in the kitchen that would take much of his time. As he chopped the vegetables and prepared the seasoning, his mind wandered to the picture she had made in the bath.

After she recuperated from this ordeal, he could arrange to spend an afternoon in the bath with her. Holding her body against his as the water caressed their frames and their hands wandered over each other. The idea was worth saving for a later time.

* * *

Syaoran walked into the bathroom at around four p.m. when he'd finished the last of the food that they were to eat. He'd slipped in a few hours earlier with some cut fruit and more lemonade for her as she rested. The plate he had placed full was now empty, the glass in her hands.

Sakura smiled at him. She was leaning forward, the water flowing freely as she seemed to be refilling the tub once again. "Thank you for the food," she gave him the empty glass and shifted her position.

Her breasts came bare to his gaze, the bubbles pressed to different parts of her body as she continued to stand. She stepped out, water dripping from her wet frame as she impishly embraced him. His clothes absorbed the liquid, her hands wandering under his now dripping shirt, un-tucking it from his trousers.

"What are you doing Sakura?" He asked, the feel of her pebbled breasts rubbing against his now wet chest warming his body as the heat transferred.

"You should get out of these wet clothes and take a bath with me." She informed him, putting his hands overhead so that she could take his shirt off easier.

"You're the one that made them wet in the first place." Her hands brushed the light hair that covered his pectorals, the slight powder running from the middle of his chest, in a line to his belly button and disappearing inside the navel covered by his trousers.

"True," she smiled, a slight shiver raking over her body as it tried to adjust to the difference in temperature as her skin dried. "I want you to relax with me."

"Are you sure?" He enveloped her in his arms, trying to absorb the shaking that still perused her naked body. He hoped his body heat would stabilize her.

"Do you feel better?"

"I feel rejuvenated," she replied as she unbuckled his belt and pulled him toward her.

"Lovely," she murmured to his chest as she kissed the outer ridges of his breasts. She inhaled deeply as they stood together silently. Her arms were encased around his waist, and his resting over her shoulders and his hands pressing against the lower of her back.

"How was the test?" She asked, as she stepped back into the tub and pulled him forward. He stopped at the edge, letting go of her naked skin as his fingers grasped for his boxers, pulling downwards. In one fell motion, his pants and socks came off as well and remained in a heap over the bathroom floor as he stepped inside into her awaiting arms.

"I want to hold you," he told her as she revolved the water that covered up to her knee on the deep tub. Her hands raked over his shoulders, spreading a bit of water and bubbles that she had picked from the laying water. It trickled from his shoulder toward his back and front. Her hands followed the trickle from his nape to his nipple, where her mouth covered the dark pebble.

Her tongue flicked over it, feeling it harden as she sucked and bit the outer skin. She leaned toward him, her legs parting in between his knee as she pressed closer. His hair brushed her stomach, tickling the side of her body. Taking the chance, she pressed herself against him and raked her body over his, delighting over his reaction to the touch.

"The test was like any other final," he finally responded to her question, his own head buried against her still wet hair, drinking in the fragrance that it revealed. "Now I just have to worry about the grades in the following weeks while we wait for the next semester to begin."

"I'm glad," Sakura untangled herself from his embrace, letting him sit down over the tub, submerging against the warm water she had just refilled the tub with. "You must be tired though," she remembered the endless hours he had spent studying for this final. He had been stressed and grouchy, and then had to abandon most of his concentration when she had gotten sick just one day before the exam.

"You must really love me," she told him as she leaned backwards into his opened arms. She settled his arms around her waist, letting his fingers brush against the outer contour of her breasts. His arms crossed over her stomach, he traced the mounds, his fingers frolicking against the tip of her nipples.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you've taken care of me so well," she replied readily. "You stood beside me, rubbing my back and neck as I threw up over the toilet and cleaned up after me. There aren't a lot of guys that can handle that kind of thing."

"Of course I took care of you," Syaoran slipped one of his thighs in between her legs, parting them. One of his hands wandered downwards to her navel, as the other continued its assault over her breast. Sakura simply laid contently over his body, her body warming at his ministrations.

"I love every little piece of you," he proceeded to kiss and linger over her collarbone, trailing up to her ear. "Even when its pale and sickly," he murmured to her ear, blowing his warm breath against it, feeling her shiver, small Goosebumps spreading over her body.

The skin around her breasts felt prickly to the touch, the water he spread with his hands beading around it. As he proceeded to blow against her skin and outer ear, she giggled and squirmed, her lower body grinding against his own, eliciting a response.

She continued to move lightly over him, making sure not to truly fall over his growing erection. She knew that it would be somehow painful to have one hundred pounds of skin and bones pressing against a small limb that was filled only with blood and excitement.

She chuckled, laugh erupting from her parted lips as she replayed her thoughts over and over. It didn't actually sound so good after actually hearing it said over and over.

"What are you laughing at?" Syaoran needed to know if she was laughing at his ministrations. He didn't want it to be thought as a joke, but to arouse her as much as he felt at the moment. He wanted her to feel good. As wonderful and good as he felt every time that she touched him. Even the slightest touch from her elicited a response from him.

"Just that," she tried to find the right words to truly say it without choking. "I don't want to settle over a certain appendage and break it accidentally." She felt him stiffen beneath her, his hands hovering and his lips still pressed to the side of her neck.

"I certainly hope not," he finally responded, a smile at his lips as she shifted to his left thigh. Her hand went underwater, landing over his right knee and traveling up to his hipbone.

His hand finally covered her mound. His palm pressed against her pubic hair, and his fingers rubbing against her outer lips. He parted them, the water slipping through as his fingers entered her.

Sakura grasped his arm as her legs spread open for easier access, her other hand encasing his erection. Her thumb rubbing the tip in circular motions and going from the tip to the base. He hardened and enlarged under her touch, gasping almost painfully when she grabbed his testicles, hard.

He jumped and grasped her roughly as she traced a fingernail over the underside of his length. She knew that he was extremely sensitive to any touch in that specific part. He bit her neck,, his lips sinking into her skin. They grabbed onto each other, their arousal strengthening as they kept on.

Sakura turned slightly, her head turned as she sought his lips. The love bite was still searing against her skin, letting her know that it would be there to stay for at least two days. She bit his lower lip, her teeth pulling on it as she leaned backwards and broke lip contact.

He trapped her. His fingers moved inside of her in different motions, knowing that it would drive her wild. His free hand came to her back and pressed her against him. She was now completely lying over his own body, the water frantically moving as the weights shifted, sloshing over the sides and falling onto the floor in many splashes.

As he moved her, Sakura moved her hands to the side of his head against the tub for leverage. Looking backwards, she let one of her feet touch the handle that would drain the tub. If they weren't careful most of the water would fall outside and seep through the floor toward the apartment below his.

The water slowly drained, her body shivering as the air brushed her wet skin. Still, the fire building and spreading from between her thighs to the rest of her body was enough to countermeasure any of her shivers and knowledge of the cold.

"You're going to have to take charge of this," Syaoran informed her as his coated fingers trailed from her opening to her stomach. His skin felt glued to the surface of the bathtub as the water finished trailing toward the drain. Bubbles remained glued to his hair and outline. Sakura picked a small part and blew it from her hands into his chest.

"Sure love," she moved her legs to the side of his body. "I'll just need you to accommodate me a bit."

Things got a bit uncomfortable for a moment, and then it all clicked in the right place. "Take me in," he whispered to her ear as he kissed her, igniting their bodies once again to the feverish pitch of need as before.

As their tongues waged a war for the leading drum, her fingers sought his erection. They expertly grasped him, dragging in slowly the sensations as her fingers trailed every millimeter of its hardness. Feeling the tip, she guided it into her entrance, her nether lips surrounding it as it filled her.

She settled over his body, his erection to the hilt as they stood still, mesmerized as their bodies meshed together and were complete. It was a fullness of spirit and need that they so appreciated.

Their eyes were connected. They each showered each other with the emotions and feelings racing inside. Sakura began to move, his hands at her hips to help her movements. She fell again, completely absorbing him inside of her.

She steadied herself by pressing her hands against his chest, their gazes still connected as the tempo lightly increased pace by pace and their movements turned erratic. They continued to simply watch their expressions as their bodies crested and discovered.

They moaned, their groans and movements coming together, the sound of their flesh ringing in their ears as they flew closer to the edge. Syaoran went deep, his hands angling her opening as she fell forward as the strength left her. Her release pulling him as he spilled inside of her very hot and slick core.

Sakura shivered still, as the time passed and Syaoran held her to his chest. Her breath was warm and rushed against his ear as she rested her head to the side of his neck. Her hands were enlaced around it, his own resting around her back, lightly massaging her spine.

"We should do this next time standing up," Syaoran patted her legs as they were still around his midriff, tracing a line from her knee toward her flushed breasts.

"I think it might be easier," she conceded, her muscles screaming as her body returned to normal.

They moved away sometime later. Their towels in hand, getting each other's own wet spots as they walked slowly toward the bedroom. Light touches and small kisses soon followed as they unraveled once again. There was an endless amount of time left before any interruptions could be welcomed.

A good way to stave off the cold was to stay inside and kindle the warmth inside their hearts.

* * *

XOXO

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. I've been writing one shots for the past week, so the next chapters of my other stories will be awhile yet. I've noticed that the alerts or review e-mails haven't been working for over a week, so you should check periodically and see if anything new has been posted.

Other projects include _Syaoran Fix_, _Zero Hour_, _Clearing Night_, and _Darkening Face_.

Thank you for reading...

Review button is here...

MS

-


End file.
